It was just dream
by cmfan321
Summary: Graham has a nightmare. And His wife comforts him.


_**A/N Graham is still alive in my story. The Curse is destroyed and now everything is back to normal. Graham is back as the Huntsman. And i decided to make up his first name and he's married in this story. with kids :) Now on with the show ;) **_

_He couldn't breathe. his heart was beating so fast he felt it was going to explode. Running and running in the woods trying to find a way out and search for help. He then feels a terrible pain in his heart, like it was being squeezed so hard that he fell to the ground gasping for air, looking at the dark sky. Disoriented he starts seeing double and everything going blurry. All he see's is his life flashing through his eyes; Him standing in the middle of the alter waiting for his queen to walk down the aisle, then seeing his wife running around the park chasing their 3 year old baby girl with his 14 year old step son playing tag, the last thing he see's are the beautiful green eyes of the woman her loves. Then all he see's is darkness._

/

He wakes up, panting and sweating in his bed. He puts his hand on his heart and feels it beating. Closing his eyes, he sighs in relief.

"It was only a dream" he whispers, still panting. Needing some fresh air he pulls off the covers on his side and gets out. Slowly, trying not to wake up his wife and went down stairs also trying not to wake up the kids and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a glass and drinks some water from the sink. Leaning onto the kitchen island he sighs, thanking god it was just a dream. Parts of the dream were flashing in his head. It felt so real, feeling his life end right the and there.

He didn't notice someone walking up behind him and putting their hand on his back. Looking behind him he sees that it's his wife.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She had woken up when she had turned over and reach to his side of the bed and felt no one there, hearing the kitchen sink turn on she decided to get out of bed and see what was wrong.

Staring at her, seeing love and worry in her eye's he gives her a small smile. "I'm fine." He assures her, moving a strand of hair that was on her face behind her ear.

"Are you sure, you look a little shaken up" she responds

"Yes, I'm fine, It was just a dream I had." He replies

Sitting on the island she grabs his hand and asks "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Bringing her hands toward his lips he kisses them and replies "No, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Graham" his wife insisted.

"Please, I don't want to talk about or even remember that nightmare." He said. His eyes wondered to the clock on the wall and saw it was 3:50 A.M. "It's late, let's go back to bed and get some sleep." He continued "Especially you." He said smiling.

Smiling back she responds "Okay" and hopes off the island. "Let's go." She says. Before she leavers she kisses him on the lips, he responded immediately and kisses her back passionately. Intertwining his fingers with her hair, moaning she puts her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. They continued to make out; they started feeling lightheaded because of the lack of oxygen. Both pulling back gasping for air they smiled at each other, foreheads leaning against each other.

"I love you." He says still holding onto her hair.

Smiling she responds "I love you too." After one last kiss they headed back up the stairs hand in hand. About to open the door to the master bedroom they hear another door opening, the look behind them and see their daughter with light brown hair and green eyes just like her mother pocking her head out her door.

"Snow, what are you doing up so late." Asks her mother to the little 3 year old; after she was born they decided on naming her Elizabeth Snow Graham, both naming her after her grandmothers. Putting her arms up to her mom to carry her she tells her "I'm Scawed that the monster will get me." She says sadly

Lifting her up to her arms her mom asks "Why are you scared that the monster will get you sweetie?"

Nuzzling her head into her neck she says "Henwy and I saw Pawinowmal Activuwy and I got scawed."

Cursing under her breath making a mental note to talk to her son in the morning, she tells her little angel "No one is going to hurt you. Daddy and I will make sure of that."

The little girl looks at both her parents and asks them "Pwomis?"

Chuckling they both replied "Promise." Then they both took her to her room and tucked her into her princess's bed and she went to sleep.

Walking out of the room quietly they go into their own. Walking back to his side of the bed Graham grabs the covers and they both get in.

"You're gonna talk to henry tomorrow aren't you?" he asks grinning, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Ohh yeah" she says smirking

Chuckling he gives her another kiss and tells her "Maybe you should let me talk to him, you know father and Son talk."

"You sure" she asks, snuggling next to him, putting her head on his chest and lays her hand their too playing with his chest hair."

"Yeah, It could give us some quality time." He says while running his fingers on her pregnant belly. Just two months ago they found out that they were expecting twins.

"Okay" she responds then closes her eyes to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Hunter." she whispers

"Goodnight Emma." Responds and they both went to sleep, with a smile on their faces.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it. I decided that his name sould be Hunter cuz he used to be the huntsman and i like the name :) Plzz review **


End file.
